El duelo
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Yukimura ha perdido contra Masamune y debe pagar haciendo todo lo que el Dokuganryu diga. MasamuneXYukimura. Lemon soft. One-shot.


**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un pequeño lemon DateSana~  
Estoy tan emocionada con la entrega de Sengoku Basara 4 (espero que salga de Japón :c) que me ha dado por escribir más de esta pareja. Ojalá les guste n-n**

**Adventencias: **lemon soft. One-shot.

* * *

Yukimura cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Estaba derrotado. Había perdido contra Masamune.

No era nada para avergonzarse, lo sabía. Eran rivales y sus encuentros siempre terminaban muy parejos (inclusive le había ganado un par de veces antes a ésta). Aún así el de ojos café se quedó lamentándose en esa postura un buen rato hasta que el Dragón de un solo ojo se impacientó.

_- ¿Qué pasa, Sanada Yukimura ?¿Hay algo interesante en el suelo? _– cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona, enfundando sus espadas.

- _Uh. No, nada_ – sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de a poco, apoyándose pesadamente en sus lanzas para quedar en pie, todavía sin mirar a su oponente – _Ha sido una pelea justa, Masamune-dono…Yo… admito mi derrota –_

- _Tsk. No tienes que ser tan dramático_ - le amonestó y se cruzó de brazos – _Fue solo una pequeña pelea, te daré la revancha cuando quieras –_

- _S-sí. Te lo agradezco…_ - contestó todavía avergonzado.

- _Sanada, hagamos esto más interesante_ – dijo Masamune sonriendo con malicia y Yukimura se volvió a mirarlo atento – _Ya que perdiste, ¿qué tal si haces todo lo que yo te diga hasta el amanecer?_ –

- _¿Ah? ¿Hacer todo lo que digas…?_ – repitió pensativo, recordando que alguna vez había visto a los hombres de Takeda jugar a eso, a hacer lo que otros dijeran, terminando aquello en bromas pesadas como emborracharlos hasta hacer el ridículo o correr desnudos por la cuidad, a lo que el castaño pensó que eso era una buena idea, pues sentía que podría ser un buen castigo por su derrota – _Está bien, ¡haré lo que digas!_ – dijo animado.

- _Perfecto_ – replicó el ojiazul entusiasmado y sorprendido de que Yukimura aceptara su juego sin problemas – _Muy bien, empecemos en este momento entonces: Quiero que te quedes quieto_ –

- _Quedarme quieto, ¡entendido!_ – dijo, y se puso en posición de firmes, aunque sintiendo de pronto mucha curiosidad de lo que pasaría al ver que el Dragón se acercaba caminando lentamente hacía él.

Al estar frente a frente, Masamune colocó sus manos enguantadas sobre las mejillas del castaño para juntar sus labios. Yukimura, atónito, reaccionó haciéndose hacia atrás y tratar de empujarlo, pero el ojiazul enseguida lo apresó de las muñecas. Y, con una sonrisa socarrona, le susurró al oído:

_- Creí haberte dicho que no te movieras…_ –

Yukimura abrió mucho los ojos, sin embargo, asintió cerrándolos con fuerza, bajando los brazos y temblando levemente al tener de nuevo los labios del Dragón sobre los suyos, mismo que al poco rato comenzaron a bajar por su cuello, su pecho, y deteniéndose en sus tetillas para succionar y lamerlas, haciéndole sufrir escalofríos también al tacto de sus manos deslizándose por su espalda y torso descubierto.

Para ese punto el Cachorro del Tigre no podía disimularlo más. Su rostro se encontraba ruborizado y tímidos jadeos escapaban por su garganta. Y algo palpitaba insistentemente en su entrepierna. Yukimura deseó poder moverse también para tocar de la misma manera a su rival, pero éste seguía sin dar alguna otra orden.

Masamune, complacido porque el castaño ya no parecía tan indispuesto, le quitó la armadura que cubría sus caderas, y, luego de deshacerse de los guantes, con una mano ensalivada comenzó a acariciar su sexo mientras que con la otra lo asió de la nuca para apropiarse de sus labios y después abrirlos con la lengua.

- _Haz lo mismo por mí_ – le ordenó ayudándolo a desenguantar sus manos y luego llevando una de ellas hacia su miembro ya expuesto.

El castaño comenzó a masajearlo con delicadeza y cierto temor, pues nunca había hecho algo como eso, ni siquiera así mismo, pero el deleite que le provocaba ese nuevo acto era tal que de apoco fue imitando lo que Masamune hacía, subiendo y bajando su mano a un ritmo lento hasta que sus cuerpos, cubiertos de sudor, pidieron más y ambos aumentaron a un compás frenético. Y, cuando el Cachorro se sentía casi convulsionar, el Dragón se separó de él bruscamente, dejándolo confundido y algo frustrado.

- _Aún no_ – sonrió, respirando agitado – _Acuéstat_e –

Yukimura, aunque sin entender el por qué de la orden, se echó boca arriba en el pasto, dándose cuenta del cielo rojizo a punto de pintarse la noche. Y se estremeció al percatarse del ojiazul que se sentaba sobre sus caderas y hacía rozar sus erecciones.

Masamune tomó las manos de Yukimura y las posó sobre sus extremidades, guiándolas de arriba abajo para masajearlos a la vez, y ya que pudo el castaño seguir por sí mismo, el ojiazul quitó las propias para con ellas pellizcar sus pezones y ocasionalmente mordisquearlos. Yukimura se olvidó por completo del pudor y sus gemidos eran tan elevados que le taladraban los oídos, excitándolo más y haciéndolo también emitir sonidos de gozo.

Pasado un rato no pudieron más y ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo en el abdomen desnudo de Yukimura, sintiendo él los líquidos calientes mezclándose sobre su vientre.

- _**Good boy**_…_Es suficiente por hoy -_ musitó el Dragón con una sonrisa satisfecha, y besó al Cachorro unas cuántas veces antes de levantarse y guardarse miebro – _Esperaré ansioso nuestro siguiente encuentro_ – dijo, y comenzó a caminar para marcharse.

- _Ma…Masamune-dono_ – habló el castaño aún en el suelo, con la respiración agitada _– La próxima vez… yo ganaré y… harás lo que… yo diga_ -

El ojiazul silbó con aires de coqueteo ante la advertencia.

_- Más te vale cumplirlo _–

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, mentadas, ántrax online; dejen reviews n-n**


End file.
